


What Even

by fire_starter



Series: The Time Travel AU(drabble)s [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: Is this crack or not? I honestly can't tell.Anyway, Andrew wakes up back in time. But he's not alone.





	What Even

Andrew stepped outside of Easthaven with a quiet sense of relief. He didn't know if waking up there was some kind of weird dream but he was glad to be out.

It wasn't like the usual dreams, though. And he hadn't had any nightmares recently. Both he and Neil were calm and, dare he think it, happy these days, having recently, _finally_ , moved in together and on the same professional team.

So having a dream about leaving Easthaven all those years ago was certainly unusual. He was unwilling to consider it being anything else on so little to go on.

Everything looked exactly like last time, which was not surprising considering his memory. Wait, Neil was dressed differently. And he held himself like he did nowadays, not the scared rabbit back in his first college year.

He looked at him and said flatly. “Neil.”

Neil's answer was immediate. “Yes, Andrew?” And he looked expectant. Was that then-Neil expecting Andrew to ask about his appearance or his Neil being in this strange dream with him?

“Are you here with me?” Andrew asked in Russian.

The relief on Neil's face was answer enough. “Yes, Andrew, always,” he answered verbally as well. Then his face took on a worried look. “When did you…”

“This morning. Haven't done anything but paperwork here.”

A small relieved smile appeared on Neil's face. “Me too. Woke up here, now, this morning. It's so weird.”

“At least we're both here, and neither of us has to do this alone.”

“True,” Neil smiled again, and then nodded towards the car, “Let's go.”

Aaron, Nicky and Kevin, who were waiting next to the car, were gaping at them. Naturally Nicky found his voice first. “What the hell, guys! Was that Russian? Since when do you speak Russian?”

Both Andrew and Neil ignored him, Neil moving to get to the passenger seat and throwing the keys to Andrew before going in the car.

As the others moved to come in as well Nicky continued to badger them with questions. “Seriously, are you not going to say anything?”

“No, Nicky,” Neil said, looking amused. “We speak Russian since we learned it and that is that.”

“Spoilsport,” Nicky muttered, pouting, but he wasn't being threatened with knives so he didn't really look bothered.

Andrew upped the volume of the car radio and the ride to Fox Tower passed quickly. He parked and handed Neil his binder from under the driver's seat without a word.

When they all got out of the car Kevin looked around, troubled. He turned to look at Andrew, then at Neil, then asked in French, “Am I dreaming?” Andrew had learned French over the years, after he and Neil had perfected Russian, but he didn't bother responding. Let Neil handle this one.

And he did. “I don't know, Kevin, do you also remember playing exy professionally years from now?”

 _“Yes,”_ Kevin said emphatically.

Neil shrugged. “I just woke up in my old bed at Fox Tower this morning. Andrew woke up at Easthaven.”

“Okay. We need to talk about it. Later, I guess.” Kevin said.

“Yes, later,” Neil agreed and they all headed inside.

They were met by the rest of the Foxes. The upperclassmen all looked solemn, even Renée's usually calm face was a bit strained. But Renée took a long look at Andrew, then at Neil, who looked back and smiled gently at her, and her features relaxed. “Any of you also feel like they're in a dream?”

“Yes, me and Andrew, and Kevin too just now,” said Neil. “Just you here?”

“Nah,” it was Matt who replied. “All of us.” He turned to Andrew. “I hope you'll skip punching me for hitting Kevin, since we've already been there.”

Andrew shrugged. “Sure.” He didn't care either way and since he, Boyd and Kevin all remembered the first time he didn't actually _need_ to.

That made Nicky and Aaron look at him incredulously. “What's happening here, dude?” Nicky asked beseechingly. He turned to Aaron, “Do you feel like there's a joke and we're the only ones not in on it?”

“Yes,” said Aaron flatly.

“Take a nap, that might clear some things up,” Neil suggested. “Oh, Aaron, we're changing rooms.”

“Oh, are we?” Aaron asked, both bewildered and sardonic.

“Yes, you are,” Andrew decided to add his input. “You can bring your cheerleader to Matt's room, just keep her away from me.”

“What, Andrew, why? You are letting me go?” And now Aaron looked scared.

Andrew didn't want to be involved in this shit. “Change rooms with Neil, now or later, I don't care, but get a nap. If you still need an explanation when you wake up, we'll talk.” He turned towards Neil, “You coming?”

Neil smiled happily at him, “With you? Anywhere.”

Andrew just turned around and headed for the roof, knowing that Neil would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron and Nicky do remember after a nap. The next morning the Foxes realize that so do Wymack and Abby. But is it a dream? Is it mass time travel? Is it mass hallucination or an Ilvermorny potions accident? Who knows? Definitely not me.


End file.
